


in a field of flowers, you bloom the prettiest

by tiso_and_squodward



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Flower Crowns, Flower Language, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Not yet anyways, YES that is included, and they know how one another feels but, i think i wanted more fluff but i will save that for another fic i suppose, is it still considered pining if it's obvious they like each other, lear being a tsundere as usual, like one is not being subtle at ALL, they just. don't say it outright, thinking about... them... in a flower field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiso_and_squodward/pseuds/tiso_and_squodward
Summary: Cheren and Lear make flower crowns together. (Well, more like Cheren lectures Lear over making his flower crown because he's too stubborn to actually want to do it. Still, flower crowns.)
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	in a field of flowers, you bloom the prettiest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pajama_cats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/gifts).



> the war has begun, fruitcake :3
> 
> i really hope you like this!! we've talked about it briefly so i'm hoping you enjoy it ^^ you really motivated me for this one, you mean the world and so much more and you're just so supportive and sweet to me no matter what :D i wanna return those feelings so this is just the least i can do haha
> 
> it's a little rushed but i think it turned out well for the most part :O it's lightly proofread so uh if you catch any mistakes sorry in advance lmao, and in case you're wondering YES i had to write them with flower crowns how could i not it's a perfectly wholesome idea

Honestly, how did he even get here?

“You need to focus,” Cheren chided, sitting with his legs folded next to a pouting Lear. “Stop fidgeting, you’ll ruin the petals.”

“How am I going to ruin flowers by _moving my hands?”_ Lear huffed angrily, only to scowl at the purple petals that chose just the right time to break away and fall to the ground. “I’m supposed to be moving my hands either way, if they can’t take it then fine by me!” 

Cheren sighed, giving him a stern look. “You have to be _gentle,_ I said.”

Lear blinked at him, frustrated. “Are you seriously lecturing me over this?”

Aside from the PML arena Lear had mostly skimmed over the other areas while he helped create Pasio, not paying much mind to places he probably wouldn’t be visiting much anyways. He had just now realized just how big it actually was, somehow learning more about the island as he explored with Cheren despite making it. 

And that’s how he got here, he supposed. What a fool he was for genuinely _wanting_ to come with Cheren! “Can we go yet?” Lear sighed, holding a crushed flower in his fist. Just another victim in his war against… whatever they were doing here.

“The trick is to have patience,” Cheren reminded him _yet again,_ as if he thought he was hard of hearing. Who did he think he was? To make matters worse the gym leader pinched the bridge of his nose, seemingly annoyed with his --rightfully, he would argue-- stubborn nature. “You really don’t know how to stay calm, do you?”

“Not when we’re doing something as _boring_ as this. Remind me why we’re even bothering to do this in the first place?”

“Because why not?” Cheren shot back, tapping Lear’s nose with a petal. “I know it’ll look great on you when it’s finished too. I’m guessing nobody’s made this kind of thing for you before?”

“W--! What would make you think _that?”_ Lear scoffed, face heating up by the compliment. “Not like there’s something that _wouldn’t_ look good on me, anyway.” He stared down at the vibrant flowers Cheren had placed in his hands, and though he was surrounded by so many others it still made his body burn like it was summer all over again. “What am I even supposed to do with these?” 

“I told you to follow my example but as usual you weren’t listening,” Cheren shrugged, the casual remark earning a dirty look from the prince beside him. “You need to pay attention, it’s hard to explain.”

“If it’s hard to explain then _why make me do it?”_ he argued. “I’d rather just get a move on already, we can’t possibly spend our entire afternoon here.”

“Maybe we should if you’re so bothered by it,” Cheren laughed in response, playfully bumping their shoulders together which somehow managed to diffuse Lear’s anger at his earlier comment. “Here, I finished yours.”

Lear’s head swiveled up from his pile of disheveled flowers to stare at Cheren in disbelief. “How could you _possibly_ achieve that so quickly--” 

Lear was silenced when Cheren leaned over, ignoring the concept of personal space to set a carefully made, neat flower crown on top of his head. “There you go,” Cheren grinned. “Your specially made crown, my king.” 

Lear rolled his eyes, warmth rushing to his face. “As you _should_ address me,” he huffed, pausing before reaching up to adjust it further. “...Thanks.”

Cheren gave him a soft smile. “Of course. Do you like it?” He leaned closer to intertwine their fingers together and lay their hands among the flowers, letting the flower stems brush gently against their skin. 

“S-Sure I do!” Lear stuttered, letting out a surprised noise at the contact and barely resisted the urge to recoil for Cheren’s sake. _Since he was so desperate to hold my hand._ “Anyway, can we go now? Since you finally managed to get done with yours and all.” 

Cheren frowned. “Not yet. You still haven’t made yours,” and to prove his point he pointed at the mess (well, mess was an understatement) that was his failed attempts at his own flower crown.

“Can’t we just _go?”_ Lear sighed. “This is completely pointless, I don’t know why we’re even doing this.”

“It’s something one of my students taught me back in Unova. And it’s a nice thing to try,” Cheren responded calmly, handing him another pile of flowers. “If it’s that much of a hassle for you then I’ll help you a little more.” 

“That’s what you were supposed to be doing _this whole time,”_ Lear huffed, though froze up when he felt Cheren clasp both of his hands over his own. “What are you--”

“Guiding,” Cheren answered, making sure that his palms were pressed right against Lear’s hands before beginning to move them. Lear reluctantly let him, feeling his face heat up as Cheren silently moved behind him until his chest was flush against Lear’s back. “Easier, somewhat? I’m not really sure how to explain, it’s better to learn hands-on rather than being told what to do.” 

“D-Don’t you understand what personal space is?” Lear muttered, though it was quieter and, dare he say it, _softer_ than he intended for it to come out. “I bet it would be much easier if you would just tell me the steps.”

“I think this is faster, and besides I can’t really recite how to do it by heart,” Cheren told him. “Plus, we can have matching ones now if we hurry. I don’t want yours to fall apart before we finish mine.”

Lear scoffed in irritation (even if he _did_ feel his face flush slightly at the idea of anything _matching,_ especially with Cheren of all people). “Whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

Cheren only nodded, leaning his head on Lear’s shoulder nearly making him jump with all the sudden closeness. While they worked, Cheren murmured tiny phrases of encouragement and snippets of directions, and Lear quietly let Cheren lead desperately hoping that his loud heartbeat was left unheard and his face wasn’t revealing anything; after all, he couldn’t use the heat as an excuse this time around. 

When they were nearly finished Cheren cut through the silence. “Here’s a fun fact,” he murmured, Lear’s hands more steady now much to his relief. “The flowers; they represent different things and virtues. ‘Flower language,’ it’s called.”

Lear raised an eyebrow. “Really? I guess even things as insignificant as flowers have meanings too.” He raised his head slightly to stare at Cheren. “So?”

Cheren brushed over the purple orchids. “Royalty, luxury; strength, beauty. Fitting for you, I’d think.”

Lear flushed a bright shade of pink, trying not to get too flustered by the casual praise Cheren was throwing his way. “W-Well then, of course those kinds would be fitting for a prince as prestigious as I!” he exclaimed, puffing out his chest in pride. _I know he’s right-- so then why does it make me feel so embarrassed?_ Instead of trying to think over it any more, he moved onto the next flowers, running his hands gently over the leaves. “And what about these, then?” 

Cheren’s smile grew softer. “Astilbe flowers. ‘I will be waiting for you.’ Patience and dedication for someone you care for.” His hands wandered to the next types before Lear could respond, trying to form words only for fragments and stutters to slip from his mouth rather than full sentences. “And dark red carnations; if I remember right, affection and love that runs especially deep.” 

_What?_ Lear jerked his head up at that, staring at Cheren dumbfounded. “E-Excuse me? _”_

Cheren gave him a confused look. ”Am I too subtle for you?” He sighed. “I guess once again a hands-on explanation is the way to go with you…”

Lear felt his breath hitch. “What are you _talking about--”_

He cut himself off with a shocked sound in the back of his throat as Cheren pressed their lips together, Lear’s eyes widening and going completely still. Cheren’s eyes had fluttered shut, pink blooming across his cheeks and gripping Lear’s hands tighter. Lear’s brain had completely shut down, now melting into the kiss and struggling to try and pull away when for some reason it only felt _right_ to do this. 

His entire body burned, heart pounding in his ears as he got more used to the feeling of Cheren's warm lips on his own. He shifted so that their bodies were closer together, only recoiling once they pulled away. “W-What was _that_ for?” he sputtered, nearly dropping the flower crown in his hands if Cheren hadn’t already placed it on his own head. “You-- I--!”

That blasted goody two shoes only gave him a _smile,_ which managed to infuriate and fluster Lear greatly at the same time. At this point he was convinced they were practically the same emotion! “You just look so cute in a flower crown,” Cheren hummed, picking another orchid and settling it behind Lear’s ear. “Plus I’m just really glad you came along with me today.” 

A Flabébé perched on his shoulder, making Cheren’s face light up. “Here,” he grinned, gently cupping it in his hands before handing it to Lear. 

Lear tried to scowl, but that too he found futile. “What am I supposed to do with this thing? It's completely useless!”

Cheren frowned. “It has its own uses, things you don’t even know about. Just because those uses don’t specifically apply to you doesn’t mean it’s not _worth_ something. It also has a life.” 

Lear struggled to take in Cheren’s words and instead watched quietly as the Flabébé flew from his hands and to another, glare faltering as they chirped happily and danced around each other in delight. Turning to stare at Cheren, he noticed how he stared, somehow so full of love for these Pokemon who he’d never even interacted with until now. How his gaze was so soft, eyes so warm.

Like how he looked at nearly everyone he cared for, though for some reason when looking at Lear his gaze held more warmth than he’d ever seen his expression have with anyone else.

His hands fidgeted uneasily before he finally made up his mind, tugging Cheren forward by the collar to give him a quick peck on the cheek. “J-Just this once!” he huffed, instantly moving his head away to avoid seeing Cheren’s reaction. “Don’t get used to it or anything.”

Despite Lear’s obvious embarrassment Cheren only laughed, pulling him closer and nestling his chin on top of his head. “Whatever you say, my prince. Whatever you say.”

And though he’d never admit it he snuggled into his embrace, making no move to get up while he was sitting with Cheren, actually peaceful for once and forgetting all about his responsibilities and burdens even if just for the time being.

Not a _complete_ waste of a trip, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> so... yes... they kiss i couldn't resist them kissing 
> 
> also them watching the little flabebe lesbians at the end i thought was cute so i wanted to keep it in, even if it is a little random haha 
> 
> once again hope you liked this, i wanted to get this idea out and i thought it was a nice concept ^^ 
> 
> also i swear every other lear dialogue piece has italics in it no i do not make the rules


End file.
